User blog:Mode Wondershot/Julio
Julio Rogaceu was the eldest son of Alejandra and Ballantino, and the older brother of Noemia and Leão. Raised to be a soldier in the ULDF base at Avenida, Julio had a strict but caring upbringing, and showed immense talent as a hand-to-hand combatant for a boy his age. At age fifteen he entered military service and was placed under the command of Enicio Vargas. For reasons unknown, Vargas secretly ordered the boy to depart on a highly dangerous solo mission after completing his basic training. Julio obeyed his orders, and was killed by hobgoblins. His body is buried at the war memorial in Avenida, where his name is carved into the sandstone wall beside the names of his ancestors. Julio had notably lighter hair than either of his parents, and the desert heat encouraged him to keep it extremely short. He often had a preference for headgear that would protect him from harsh sunlight, and dressed heavily with iron-weighted clothing for the dual purpose of heat protection and training for his eventual donning of full plate. He had a talent for polearm usage, but his parents also showed him the proper means of handling a scimitar and various other forms of weaponry, as well as unarmed combat. Though Julio was respectful to his parents' faces, he would enjoy mischief quite a bit behind their backs. He would often pick small fights with other local boys in Avenida, usually children of friends of the family, and accepted his punishment of harsher training with a small, sly grin on his face. He mostly enjoyed the company of his younger brother, who would watch silently and with awe as Julio beat back youth much older and bigger than himself. He did not take his sister's combat prowess that seriously, and though he was occasionally surprised by her tenacity and vigour, he would often end fights the victor due to a combination of technical skill and trickery. He was easily bored by paperwork and the studious side of military training, and considered the life of a group captain to be the ideal path for him to take. Though he was a troublemaker, he did not bear any particular malice or ill will towards others, and his training allowed him to turn on the attitude of a real soldier when the situation called for it. In the end, he did take his mother's words of treating the enemy with respect to heart, and agreed with her philosophy of taking prisoners where possible but killing mercifully and without hesitation when necessary. When he departed for his military training, part of him was eager to be out from under his parents' shadow, while another side of him wished that he could have more time with which to relax and spend time with his siblings. Upon meeting Vargas, he was immediately offput by his commander's no-nonsense attitude, and would often spend time outside of regular training trying to learn about the soldiers' culture to find ways of working himself into a position of authority. Upon the conclusion of his training, Vargas informed him that he would be departing on a secret espionage mission that could get him promoted almost immediately, and Julio agreed to undertake the task assigned to him, sealing his fate. Julio died at the hands of the hobgoblins on the night of the 23rd of Hammer. Upon his death, Vargas informed the rest of his unit (and later, a military tribunal) that that an investigation into the events surrounding Julio's death revealed that he had broken away from his unit against orders, that he was likely trying to abandon his duty to return home, and was ambushed along the way. Vargas' group captains confirmed this story, and the case went through military court quickly. Alejandra believes none of this, as she knew her son would never disobey orders or run from a fight. However, given no evidence to the contrary, Vargas' interpretation of events was ultimately regarded as fact, and Julio was interred rather disdainfully by his peers and extended family, who were led to believe he died a coward's death. Category:Blog posts Category:Backstory